


Protective Nature

by Highclasstrash



Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Injury, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash
Summary: Prompt from anonymous: "i saw your post about the two prompts and hope you don't mind me gifting you a third bc things r supposed to come in three's right?? for the prompt, it could be trevor being protective of deke in general. like if someone bad mouths him, out in the field, doubting his intelligence, etc. until finally deke is like 'you don't have to do that, i could take care of myself' and trevor is like 'but you don't have to' bc deke never had someone to defend and protect him before dkngkng"
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Protective Nature

"You're my replacement." Daisy jokingly bumped Dekes arm. "I used to be the computer guy."

Deke rolled his eyes with a grin, "but then you got superpowers, I'm not exactly putting you out of the job."

"I don't know, you might have a secret superpower we don't know about." Daisy hissed through her teeth, looking him up and down. "How did you time travel, huh?"

"The same way you did, there was a time machine!" Deke laughed and adjusted his kevlar vest.

An agent on the Strike Team quickly stepped behind Deke and helped tighten the vest. "Here, let me . . ." Trevor Kahn muttered.

"Agent Kahn, what would Dekes superpower be?" Daisy grabbed a handle on the ceiling and leaned forward.

"Staying alive out of spite, maybe." Trevor slipped his arms around Dekes waist from behind with a small smile. 

Deke rolled his eyes again, but his smile grew. "You know I can fly, right?"

"Only because you have the gravity belt buckle thing." Daisy sighed dramatically. Trevor laughed and rested his chin on Dekes shoulder.

May cleared her throat. Everyone on the jet immediately quieted and turned to listen.

"Everybody remember the plan." May said in her flat, commanding voice. "Johnson and Rodriguez go in first as the heavy hitters, then the Strike Team. Neutralize all enemies quickly while Shaw gets the information needed out of the hard drives."

The cloaked Quint-Jet started descending and the group of people dispersed (or, as much as they could in the small vessel). May walked up to Deke, Daisy, and Trevor.

"If you need help, call Daisy." May ordered Deke, who nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course."

May nodded once, then turned back and walked to the pilot.

As the jet landed, Trevor pressed his lips against Dekes. "Be safe."

"Kick ass." Deke smiled back. Daisy gagged.

Doing anything with a computer was way easier when the user knew actual coding languages instead of relying on scraps of a system. Neat.

Deke leaned back to fire off his ICER at an enemy, but the other person fell before the safety was off. Deke huffed.

"I could've handled that." He grumbled, typing on the keyboard again.

"I know, but you have the most important job of this mission." Trevor stood guard just behind his boyfriend. The smile in his voice was so obvious. "So I'm just doing my job."

Deke shook his head with a sigh, kept typing for a few more minutes, then pulled the flash drive out of the computer system. "Alright, let's get out of here," he said as he walked over to Trevor.

Trevor smiled. "Isn't it easier when you don't have to look over your shoulder all the time?"

The answer was _yes_. But Deke would never admit that.

"Everything us easier when you're with me." Was Dekes answer, said in an overly sarcastic and sappy voice.

Trevor laughed and turned his head towards Deke. "I'm glad I can h-"

He stopped dead in his sentance to shove Deke ahead and shield his body with his own, pointing his gun just too slow.

The loud _BANG!_ of a gunshot rang through the hallway, shortly followed by the sound of a bullet ripping through flesh and cracking a bone, then the clatter of something plastic landing on the floor.

"Shit!" Deke scrambled for his ICER and fired off four shots at the attacker while Trevor tumbled to the ground.

Satisfied that their attacker wouldn't get up any time soon, he rushed to Trevor's side.

"Trevor!" He exclaimed breathlessly, trying to pry the hand covering the bullet wound. "Agent Kahn is hit! We'll need medical!" He yelled into the comms.

"At the jet, I can still walk." Trevor added through ground teeth. He held his uninjured arm out. "Help me up."

"Why would you do that?!" Deke helped him up as gently as possible, keeping his hand pressed against the wound. "That was definitely _not_ part of your job!"

Trevor hissed in pain when his arm was jostled. "You're my boyfriend and I love you. That means I'm going to protect you."

"Not if you hurt yourself doing it!" Dekes voice was equal parts angry and worried.

"Well, the alternative was you getting hurt!" Trevor yelled back.

"Deke! Trevor!" Daisy ran up to them and they had to put their argument on hold in favor of getting medical help.

Deke handed the flash drive of information to May and spent the rest of the time on the jet worrying over Trevors injury. 

The Lighthouse was calmer, which allowed Deke to finally calm down and get Trevor to Simmons to get checked out. She confirmed that he would be fine and just needed time to heal, but hearing it out loud really helped.

So, with a mug of tea in one hand, Deke Shaw walked up and sat next to his bandaged boyfriend. They sat in silent for a few minutes, just holding each others hand.

"Why would you do that?" Deke broke the silence, his voice barely above a whisper in the silent room. "You shouldn't take a bullet for me."

"But what if I want you to be safe?" Trevor leaned his head on the others shoulder. 

Deke scoffed. "You can do that while not getting yourself killed in the process." He squeezed his hand tighter. "I can take care of myself."

Trevor sat up to look Deke in his eyes. "But you don't need to." He said, voice full of earnest. "Not anymore. I know where you grew up, and you don't need to do the things you did to survive anymore."

Deke sighed, brought Trevors hand up to his mouth, and pressed his lips against the calloused knuckles. 

"Why are you so good?"

Trevors eyes softened, and he shifted his good arm around the man beside him. "I'm just trying to be as good as you." 

Deke hugged Trevor even closer.

"I love you, so much."


End file.
